The present invention relates to radiation shielding from Gamma and X-Ray sources (Gamma). It finds particular application in conjunction with using different sizes of material to obtain shielding at reduced thickness and/or total weight per unit volume. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Current regulatory and environmental concerns and events worldwide have created an emergent need for a more effective radiation shield that may be deployed in previously unrecognized fashions. Man made and natural disasters are at an all time high. From earthquakes and blasts, to dirty bombs, and nuclear weapons (radiation), it is evident that there is a need for protective materials that cover a multitude of varying radiological threat assessments and environments. Many products have been invented with a common goal of protecting human life and infrastructure. It should be further stated that environmental impact is a consideration in new infrastructure development and product manufacturing.
Products such as concrete, lead, and steel coatings have been used in various applications to protect human life and infrastructure from ionizing radiation. The use of lead and/or concrete, for example, for protection against multi-spectral-radiations has resulted in ecological debates regarding the creation and disposal of lead based products.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.